Common Enemies
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: War has broken out between Hyrule and the United States. A betrayal within a paratrooper group sets events into motion that are as ancient as the world itself. Sequel to That Year.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Apart

A/N: the sequel to my second most popular story is here. This is my craziest idea yet.

Common Enemies

Chapter 1

Falling Apart

War had erupted globally. The Hyrulian army, desperate for a position in the world made a daring move; they launched an attack against the United States on their soil. They hit the beaches of Miami and Los Angeles in the early morning. They were able to push into the metro areas before encountering any opposition.

They had caught America off guard, but they responded back. They had a spy steal the prized possession of the Royal Family, the Master Sword. It became the First Daughter's 18th birthday present. Why she got some sword, nobody knows.

* * *

That had been 3 months ago. I was asleep on a carrier heading for the Midwest preparing for a drop into southern Iowa. My buddy, Tarin, smacked my face, waking me.

"Ganondorf wants to talk with you about something. Don't ask me about it." He then stumbled back to his seat. He was a drunkard and lazy, but highly reliable. Slowly placing my weight upon the balls of my feet, I walk to a hunched over Ganondorf. We'd been friends since birth it seemed.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask him. His golden eyes turn to me.

"Look at this." His grayish finger points at a dot near the drop zone. It reads bellow, 'Fort J.F. Kennedy'. "You know what that is?" His voice has a slight tone of laughter.

"A military base. Wait…this is a suicide mission now?" I practically yell at him. A voice comes over the monitor.

"Reaching drop zone in 15 seconds. Strap in boys." I sit down in my chair, waiting for it to be launched up and then for the fall to the ground…or to my death.

"Ten seconds…" I pull out a picture of my girlfriend back home, Tetra.

"Five seconds…" I quickly slip it back into my jacket.

"Three…two…don't get killed boys." One by one we are launched out through the ports in the roof of the carrier. Right before I launch, a bullet pierces through the hull of the craft and killed a man near the front of the hold. I feel like my body is going to be ripped in half as I'm rocketed up. I see that a couple of men have reached the ground and are attacking the anti-air gun nearby. As I near the trees, I quickly unbuckle myself and grab my rifle. I leap for one of the taller trees as three bullets rip up the padding of the ejector seat. Instead of catching a branch, I tumble through the tree, taking blows from the larger branches. The off chute of the trunk breaks my fall, and then darkness takes me.

* * *

I slowly regain consciousness. I look out to see the lifeless bodies of my comrades. I slowly walk to each one, taking vital stuff and burying each one. I read the names quietly.

Beetle Jones…Tarin McDonald…Biggoron Smith…Blain Ali…but where was Ganondorf Dragmire? After hours of careful searching, I find the markings of a body being dragged heading west. As I follow it, my thoughts go out to Tetra and the families of the four dead.

'_Will our sacrifice be enough? Will I be able to avenge them?'_

A/N: this seems like something that will be controversial, but fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2: The Path of Awakening

A/N: I have no clue how this story has been doing because of some glitches within the system. So reviews help me know if this sucks or if it is fine.

Chapter 2

The Path of Awakening

"So where is he?" the American troops are scared of my imposing build. None of the High Command in Castle Town knew things were amiss; they thought it was suicidal. One of the men there walked up to me, fearful of my wrath, which I had fully displayed after finding out I had been dragged here.

"We thought he was dead after he tumbled through the tree, Ganondo—" my meaty hand wrapped around his neck, choking him.

"Never call me that. It's Ganon now." I crush his windpipe and dropped his dying body at my feet. The rest stared at me. "I want Privet Greene found now!"

20 years. That's how long I'd been on this planet. In that short time all of the people I ever cared about were dead. Except one, but he never seemed to count…never truly cared about me or anyone else for that matter. My parents had died during the war with Termina, and now all of my friends were dead from the attack. Except Ganondorf. Maybe he was the traitor.

I kicked a pinecone resting in front of me as a slowly follow the marks on the ground. Why did I survive? Maybe it has to do with my nickname as a young boy, 'Hero'. My parents said I was born 9 hours after the death of King Link, who they coincidentally named me after. His last name is my middle. Crazy stuff.

As I continue to follow the path, a faint voice reaches me.

'_Your path was set before your last reincarnation. We'll be watching you from above.'_

It's closing in on dusk when I finally find a suitable place to sleep. After a quick meal, I prepare a mock bed. My body quickly accommodates to the bed before I fall asleep. The next morning I prepare my stuff before continuing on the path I had been following yesterday.

Before long I reach the fenced base. The base seems to reach for miles. A small voice in my head urges me to walk in through the gates, but I suppress it. Remembering some of my basic training, I scout the perimeter, searching for an entrance. I find a small hole at the base of the fence, around a foot and a half high. Taking two quick glances at my surroundings, I crawl through into the base. Once on my feet I bring my gun up and scan the area.

No one. I wander around part of the base, ready for any opposition. After what seems like hours I find a body lying on the ground. Quickly checking it I find the person's windpipe to have been crushed. I stand, wondering what could have done such a thing to him, although he was my enemy. My vision returns to the horizon to see a man running for a single story building. I line the sights with his head. My finger is twitching on the trigger. The retort of my weapon echoes out as I watch the bullet puncture the man's skull.

I step back as the shock of my actions hits me. I had killed a man and not even in defense of myself. I take a couple steps backward before rushing over to the nearest building in an attempt to hide and avoid capture.

The game of cat and mouse has begun, and I'm the mouse.

The sound of a gunshot reaches my men and I. A devious smile crosses my face.

"Greene has arrived."

A/N: if you haven't figured it out yet, the protagonist is the baby from the end of That Year.


	3. Chapter 3: Empty Places

A/N: I'm gonna be on the channels owned by MTV…because of the Pepsi Refresh Project.

Chapter 3

Empty Places

The people of Castle Town waited feverishly outside of the castle. Princess Aryll and Supreme Commander Dark were going to give a speech to help aid the war effort. Rumors about Operation Silent Wind were spreading throughout the country. Many had lost their trust in the government and talk of revolt was moving like wildfire. The trumpeters announced their arrival.

Dark was dressed in a simple officer uniform while Aryll was in a plain, white dress. Neither of them had any sort of decorations to set them apart. Dark walked up to the mic, breathing deeply before starting.

"People of Hyrule," he started, "today marks the beginning of a new age. Our troops overseas are slowly pressing forward into the Heartland of America. Many have heard about Operation Silent Wind and this is the truth; at least one of them has survived. If this singular soldier can survive long enough, we will have a chance in this war. Some say it's foolish, others that we should've done this earlier."

"This is our moment. This is the moment that Hyrule finally becomes a recognized member of the global community. Although our actions were severe, they were necessary. I just hope that you, being the people of this glorious land, can look forward to a new day, not back upon the past. That we cannot change, but the future we can."

"I wish my brother was here to see this day. He always looked out for my sister and myself. Is end was a tragic one though. Good day, and may the Goddesses bless us." With that Dark and Aryll waved to the crowd. The roar of their approval gave Aryll a smile. After a couple minutes they retired, leaving behind them a hopeful people.

Many prayed for the member still alive.

* * *

Link was cramped up within an administration building within the base. Two of the Americans were searching for him. He had found some garbage and had used them to create a single-use silencer. Hiding on the top floor, he was watching the only staircase up, waiting for one of them.

Footsteps came from below, echoing through the stairs. His finger moved to the trigger, ready to shoot the first man he saw. A foot came to the landing.

"Hey Jim, I'm gonna check the upstairs. Head back to base and report to Ganondorf, I mean Ganon that we have him cornered. Return with a couple of men and come up here, ok?" The man walked up onto the landing and surveyed the room. Link was hidden in a closet, the door open wide enough to see, but narrow enough to not allow any light through.

He took a quick breath before lining the sights with the man's skull. He had only one shot and it had to be perfect. The Hylian pulled the trigger and took the force of the recoil into his shoulder. The bottom of the 2-litre he used shattered, alerting the American to his doom. The hot lead smashed through his skull and rammed into his brain, shutting off necessary functions.

Link left the safety of the closet and checked the man's vitals. He felt no pulse. The Hylian walked to the window he had entered through and climbed down to the ground. He looked around before heading off toward the hangars he had spotted earlier, making sure to avoid the command center for the traitorous Ganondorf.

* * *

"Lord Ganon, the straggler has been cornered within the top floor of the old administration building." Jim reported.

Ganon stared at him angrily. "So? Why didn't you and that fool Jonathan kill him?"

"Um…I don't know. It was his idea to send me back to get reinforcemen…" Ganon smashed the desk in front of him.

"Reinforcements? What do you need those for? He was outnumbered 2 to 1 and that foolish heathen sent you back." He turned to the rest of his men. "We're gonna head to this building and burn it down after you," he turned to Jim, "find Jonathan. They all grabbed their equipment and left.

* * *

Link was searching the hangars when he found a tank. Smirking, he ran over to the monstrous vehicle and checked it. After a quick refuel, he climbed in and started driving over to the building he had hid in. Hopefully they would go inside and he could end them all by destroying the building.

As he started to near it, he used the binoculars inside to survey the area. He spotted all of them standing around, some armed with flamethrowers. He gritted his teeth, seeing that his plan had to be changed. But that was life, never going according to plan. Once he zoomed in as close as he needed, he turned on the over-powered mic.

"Lord Ganon, Jim has been in the building for the allotted 5 minutes. Should we burn it down now?"

"Just burn it." they all turned to see Jim walking out with a cadaver over his shoulders. "That bastard killed Jonathan. I'm gonna slit that Hylian's throat!" The man was enraged, tossing the body onto the ground.

Link had seen enough to know what to do now. He wrote down the distance displayed on the binoculars and entered them into the computer. The tank's barrel moved to the correct angle to land a shell right in the middle of their circle. The Hylian grabbed the trigger and murmured a single line: "for Hyrule."

He pulled the trigger and the tank rocked violently. The retort blasted through the encampment, spooking the soldiers. The shell dropped down from the heavens and landed by a couple of the men. The explosion ripped them apart and shrapnel killed a few of the others. Only Ganon and Jim were left unscathed from the blast. They looked at each other and nodded. With that they ran for it, with Link pursuing within the tank. He smirked. Another victory for Hyrule in their war for acknowledgement.

A/N: wow that's long (for me). Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance at Redemption

A/N: I could say I don't own the Legend of Zelda but that won't protect me if they decide to randomly sue.

Chapter 4

A Chance at Redemption

Link was at a small diner, eating a burger when an announcement came over the radio. "The President and his family will be visiting Minneapolis this week in his tour to gain support for the war." After paying, he stood up and walked to the door. A meaty hand grabbed him before he could leave.

"This is counterfeit, boy. Pay up." One hand was on his shoulder and the other was holding the money he had paid. He quickly rolled his eyes before unleashing a quick jab into the man's face. The waitress working went behind the counter and pulled out a revolver. He drew his own pistol. He aimed the sights to be down the barrel of her gun.

Two quick 'bangs' went out as they both pulled the trigger. A flash of sparks came from the spot the bullets collided. Link put a bullet into her left shoulder and then brought it to the man's face.

"Let me leave." He could already here the cops, heading this way. A man came up from the side and removed his hood. Everyone gasped when they saw his pointed ears. He turned to that man and put hot lead in between his eyes and then shot the man in front of him in the knee. Link ran out of the building and jumped into the driver's seat of the jeep he had stolen from the military base. He pulled out and started heading east, knowing he had many miles in front of himself. Three cop cars zoomed by him. He sighed in relief knowing he wouldn't have to kill anyone…for a while.

Two days later he arrived in Minneapolis, sleep-deprived. After a good nap, he drove to the nearest parking lot to the event. He grabbed his bag and walked right past the security of the bank. He took the elevator to the highest floor before getting out. Reaching the stairwell to the roof, he glanced in both directions. He spotted a sniper overlooking the activities. Link sneaked up on him and slit his throat, taking no chances at being caught.

Link took his time taking gear out of the bag and properly putting them in their places. Listening to the headset, he heard the President's reaction to hearing about the jeep he had being spotted in town. He waited until 11:30 EST when the President's theme was played. He watched as the First Family walked out. Looking at each one he could see that the President was a lucky man. Then he fell upon his daughter. He recognized the scars on her ears to be those from that surgery some Hylians have so that they look normal. And then her face. Something about it tickled him the wrong way.

He tossed the rifle to the side and drew up the harpoon gun he brought. After a quick aim, he pulled the trigger and sent it flying towards the set behind the First Family. Pulling the wire tight, he drove a stake down to keep it in place and then quickly jumped off. Tossing the proper tool for riding a wire like this, he zoomed down as the gas within the harpoon released. He wasn't worried about it; to Hylians like himself it had no effect, but when used on humans like how he was, they would pass out almost immediately.

Bullets zoomed by as he rocketed down the wire, keeping his eyes on the white cloud formed by the gas. Once close enough he started to swing, back and forth. He let go and sailed safely into the gas cloud. The men shooting at him stopped once he reached it; they couldn't risk killing one of the First Family. On the ground Link started looking through the people. He eventually arrived at the First Daughter. Smiling to himself, he picked her up and headed out the back door. After trudging through the maze behind the stage, he found an unlocked van. He put her in the back before getting in. After a few seconds he got it running.

Driving quickly, he made his way towards the freeways heading west. He was going to the invading force.

He was twenty or so miles out of Minneapolis when she finally woke. She surveyed her surroundings before seeing the pointed ears of her captor. She gulped. Link looked up at the rear-view mirror when he spotted her.

"Finally awake, huh." She was frightened. She had heard stories of how Hylians ate their young and raped their women for fun. She looked at him fear. "What's wrong? Think I'm going to kill you?"

She finally replied. "Worse."

"Worse, huh. Well, what's your name?"

"Zelda Nohansen Gore, sir."

He smirked slightly. "I've always thought Zelda was a Hylian name. That was the name of the 'Princess of Destiny' in those stories they tell children in my land." He finally looked her in the eyes. "My name is Link Gaiden Greene. Some people say I was named after a teenage king, but I'd rather be named after the Hero of Time. At least that's what I tell myself."

A smile finally came to Zelda's face. "You're a silly man, Link." The seriousness of the events came to her. "Why have you kidnapped me, Link?"

He looked away. "I don't know. When I first saw you through the sights of the rifle I'd taken, I felt some need to protect you. I can't explain it."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. If things go bad, I'll try to protect you as much as I can. I can tell you're telling me the truth."

If only she knew it all, he thought.

A/N: I hope this isn't horrid. Review if you feel like it. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is due to be released early Q1 2011.


	5. Chapter 5: The Breaking Point

A/N: the only thing to say is that the 3DS will have a remake of Ocarina of Time, judging by the screenshots that were leaked…from Nintendo servers.

Chapter 5

The Breaking Point

"Link…?" Zelda quietly murmured. They had left St. Regis in western Montana almost an hour ago and were heading towards the Panhandle, a section of Idaho connected to the Palouse in Washington. That was the farthest point the Hylian army had made it into the country after many months of fighting. Link leaned back a bit.

"What is it Zelda?" She had finally started trusting him only a day ago, about two after the incident in Minneapolis.

"There's something wrong with my ears." He turned and saw her rubbing her ears. The flick of a finger revealed its new shape to Link; it was just like his, pointed. His eyes widened.

"How…when? When did this happen?" His mouth was a gape.

"Last night I believe. It's weird. I sense some sort of energy within me." She looked out the front windshield. "LINK! Look forward!" He quickly turned and saw a rock wall in front of them. Link pulled the wheel left hard and the van swerved sideways, narrowly avoiding the collision. He cursed silently. Zelda gave him a curious glare. "What did you say, Link."

His gaze went to the ceiling of the van. "I'm just angry that these stupid American freeways aren't straight. They've been like that almost the whole way here." He slammed the wheel. "Fuck this country. Try sleeping Zelda. I'll wake you once we come in sight of the war." Link started moving the van when he spotted a military convoy. He pulled backwards and waited for them to pass. Once he was sure that he couldn't be spotted from behind, he moved out.

* * *

With every mile Link got a little more nervous. He had expected to meet them earlier, but he was already reaching Coeur d'Alene when he finally saw something. Tentacles made of water were aiding some soldiers in attacking another group. After quickly poking Zelda to wake her, he grabbed a set of binoculars and zoomed in on the fighters. One of the men in the group being double-teamed had Hylian ears. Link figured out that those men must be Hylian soldiers. But what were they doing this far from the reported battle lines?

He watched as two tentacles grabbed a man each. One of them pulled out his handgun and started to fire on the water holding him. The man fell into the lake and ran onto the beach as if the water was acid. He then grabbed an assault rifle still on land and gave the others some orders. The other man wasn't as lucky and was pulled in to where the creature was. Link watched his thrash in the water before that man became lifeless. Returning to the other men, he watched them continue to fire on the Americans before monsters came out of the woods. They were humanoid, but were a brown color and walked slowly. One seemed to scream and then the Hylians froze. The Americans stopped shooting and watched the monsters do their job. The nearest one jumped onto one of the men and then proceeded to rape the man of his life force.

Link gasped. They were Re-Deads. Those things were said to not exist anymore. But what they were doing here was beyond his recollection. Zelda twisted into the passenger seat.

"What are those brown things Link?" He smiled a little from the sheer amazement that was normally seen in children. Then the thought of what they could do returned to him.

"They are called Re-Deads. They are zombies that use a scream that paralyzes their victims so they can get close enough to steal their life force. It looks like rape to anyone who sees it. They are made of very dark magic…" Zelda looked at him confused.

"What about the dark magic? Link?" She shook him until he blinked.

Link turned to her. "Did you ever receive a sword as a gift?"

She blinked twice. "Yeah I did but what…" she stopped when Link cut her off.

The seriousness on his face scared her. "Describe it for me."

"Well…the hilt was blue and had a wing shape on each side. There was also a yellow jewel connecting the hilt to the blade. And there was some symbol on the blade." She was surprised to see him smiling, as slight as it was.

"How many men did it take to move it?"

"Link, tell me what is going on." The tone of her voice reminded Link of one of the generals he met.

"Apparently my old friend Ganondorf discovered how to use dark magic. The only way to stop him is with an ancient blade, the Master Sword. Legend has it that it's like a giant piece of metal for the average man, becoming unwieldy. For those who have evil in their hearts it would burn the skin off of their hands, but for the righteous it allowed them to destroy evil where it appeared. Where is it Zelda?"

She gulped. "In a vault within the Capitol. It's suicide to try and get it without word from someone else." He grabbed the shifter and moved it to reverse. He swung the van wide and zoomed off towards the Eastern Seaboard. But a man watched all of this from the shadows.

"Mr. Harkinian will be displeased by this turn of events. Unfortunately his plans didn't work out the way he wanted to all those years ago, but now his victory was within his grasp and the reincarnations of that boy and his daughter have ruined it. This sounds like a job for Mr. Beamos and his company." The man disappeared into shadows.

A/N: if you haven't read the prequel That Year then you won't know whom Mr. Harkinian is.


	6. Chapter 6: A World of Lies

A/N: I don't know if it's a crime to listen to some of Stemage's Metroid Metal while writing Zelda fanfiction, but I'll take my chances.

Chapter 6

A World of Lies

They moved through the shadows swiftly. With the sun low in the eastern sky, they continued towards the Capitol Building. That man continued to follow them with ease, for he was born in shadows and would remain in them. They reached the only unguarded exit they could find. Something told Link that it wasn't safe, but he couldn't let his countrymen be slaughtered. And then there was Zelda. He had grown to enjoy her company and it was different that any other he had experienced.

He had let her tag along on this suicidal mission, more like quest he told himself, to the vaults. A pulsing swept through his body. He didn't know where it was from, but he had his suspisions. The Master Sword was calling out for its owner. They wandered the halls, passing offices and aide rooms. They had received curious glances from old men in suits, but he ignored them. The pulsing grew stronger, giving Link a reason to smile. He was near his birthright. They finally found an elevator, but the three guards standing in front of it gave Link reason to pause.

Zelda quickly pulled at his shoulder. "I know those three. They were some of my father's most trusted 'friends'. They knew the truth…about me." Link gave her a quizzical glance before she continued. "Around my 15th birthday my ears grew to this shape over night. This caused concern for my parents, especially my mother. Her scream that morning is one thing that will never leave me."

Link watched Zelda walk over to the men. He couldn't figure what shocked them more, her ears or just her appearing. Groaning as silent as he could, Link walked up to them.

Zelda turned back, a smile on her face. "This is the man I told you about."

"What about me?" They laughed at his remark.

"What about you? Well, you saved me from that monster cousin of yours that kidnapped you." Her right eye quickly winked.

Great. Lying to people. "Oh yeah, him. Always hated his guts growing up anyways. He's probably rotting in some river between here and St. Louis." The guards, well Secret Service he guessed, laughed.

One of them walked up to him. "Good job son. You saved the First Daughter and all. She told us that her father said it was fine to go look at that ghastly blade down in the vaults." The elevator opened with his final word. Zelda and Link stepped inside and thanked the men. The door closed and they started to travel into the ground.

"Is lying a habit of yours Zelda?" She stared up at him, almost shocked.

"I'm the daughter of an American politician. What do you expect?" Link laughs.

"Is the government here that bad? You'd think that it would work smoothly and with few problems." It was Zelda's turn to laugh.

"Some of those senators just burn the skin off of me. And don't tell anyone that I think they're dumber than something fierce." He rolled his eyes at her before the elevator shook, reaching its destination. Once the door opened, they stepped out to find more guards standing around. Two of them ran up.

"We got word from Douglas that we're supposed to escort you two to that sword of yours missy." The four started walking through the cavernous vault. Link took mental images of the paths and of the different containers he saw. After what seemed as an eternity of walking they reached the location of the sword. The pulsing went through Link intensely. They watched as the door opened, moaning. Once open, the two walked into the chamber. Link gazed down upon the weapon.

"Zelda, wait outside for me." She looked at him oddly before complying with his wishes. Once out, he reached for the scabbard of the weapon. The light disappeared before the door slammed onto the ground with enough force to create a crack within it. Instinct took over as Link drew the sword, the metallic ring echoing through the room. A faint light came from the blade itself, illuminating the chamber. A hole in the ground started to glow.

He placed the blade into the hole and watched as Ancient Hylian text was illuminated on one wall while the Triforce appeared on the door. He read the words to himself.

'_On his quest the Hero  
__Needed objects of tremendous power.  
__He gained three jewels that sealed  
__The Sacred Realm from  
__The forces of forfeited light.  
__They represented the three nations  
__Of the realms.  
__The door will only open when the  
__Piece that represented their object  
__Is correctly chosen._

'_Only the legends can save you.'_

Lost in his thoughts, Link just stared at the door. The three nations. Kokiri, Goron, Zora. That's the order the Hero of Time met them. The emerald, the ruby, and the sapphire. He stood up. Drawing the sword from the pedestal, he stabbed the lower right part first, then the upper middle, and then the lower left. Courage, Power, Wisdom. The Triforce glowed before the door opened up. He found one of the men holding a pistol to Zelda's head while another man stood before him.

That man had a black robe with small decal-like markings on it. His skin was tanned and his hair and beard gray. Link stared into his pale-blue eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" The man just laughed.

"I am Mr. Harkinian, boy. You should think before you act." Link's vision suddenly went black.

A/N: yeah, not very exciting.


	7. Chapter 7: Rotten Luck

A/N: it's been ages since I updated. My bad. And I get to go to Japan this summer, so woo!

Chapter 7

Rotten Luck

Link cursed quietly as he woke. Two pieces of rope were tied around him, securing him to the metal chair he was sitting in. Two of the guards from earlier were standing besides the doorway to the 'interrogation' room, Link assumed. Mr. Harkinian walked in, smirking.

"Why are you so happy, traitor?" Link gave him a dark glare.

"Because Link," he calmly answered, "I've found you again. This time, no simple sorcerer will remove you from facing my wrath." His eyebrows scrunched up. "You probably know what you did to me…and her in that past life."

Link looked at Mr. Harkinian like a normal person would at a crazy man. "What are you talking about? Past life? Do you think I'm some superstitious Hylian?" Disgust covered his face well. "I may believe in some of the legends, but I'm not going to believe your bull."

The old man laughed. "Well let me tell you my story. It truly starts four months before your birth. My daughter, Zelda, was beginning another year at Hyrule Market High School. And as fate would have it, she met a young man who you almost identically resemble: the man who would've been the next King of Hyrule, Link. You probably know the story of his demise at school and the return of the Triforce to the Sacred Realm…"

"But the Triforce isn't in the Sacred Realm. Ganon has retrieved his piece somehow and if you don't believe me, check the news involving the war front out west." They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"So that's why you came here." Harkinian whispered. He turned to his guards. "Let the boy go with the sword." He looked back at Link. "And let the First Daughter go with him. I screwed up once, I won't make the same mistake again." He walked away, his head lowered. They cut his restraints and led him to Zelda…and the Master Sword.

* * *

It was almost midnight when they finally got out of the American Capitol. Zelda looked over to Link.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to face Ganon and finish him off."

"And after?"

"I'm going back to Hyrule. I should never have left home." He looked back at Zelda. "We'll never see each other again by next week. I have to say that I've enjoyed my time getting to know you." _And I love you_, he said in his head. He just hoped his decision wasn't foolish as she fell asleep.

Link decided to turn on the radio to distract him from the sleeping figure next to him. The song started off with a…violent intro, he'd say. Uncertain of the music playing, he continued to drive as the song continued.

'Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry heroes end  
No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend  
Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all  
Victim of what said should be  
A servant `til I fall

'Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son  
but he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care  
Do just as we say  
Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away

'Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front  
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman

'Barking of machinegun fire, does nothing to me now  
Sounding of the clock that ticks, get used to it somehow  
More a man, more stripes you wear, glory seeker trends  
Bodies fill the fields I see  
The slaughter never ends

'Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son  
but he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care  
Do just as we say  
Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away

'Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front  
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman

'_Why, Am I dying?  
__Kill, have no fear  
__Lie, live off lying  
__Hell, Hell is here_

'_Why, Am I dying?  
__Kill, have no fear  
__Lie, live off lying  
__Hell, Hell is here_

'I was born for dying

'Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say  
had no chance to see myself, molded day by day  
Looking back I realize, nothing have I done  
left to die with only friend  
Alone I clench my gun

'Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son  
but he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care  
Do just as we say  
Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away

'Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front  
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman

'_Back to the front_

'_Back to the front_

'_Back to the front_

'_Back to the front_

'_Back to the front_'

Once the song ended he turned the radio off. The music had disturbed him on many levels, but also caused him to start thinking. He sounded much like the person in the song, someone left alone to die. All he had ever done in his life was fight in some way or fashion. Maybe he was wrong about life.

Link took a glance over at Zelda. she had never known the life he had lived. If they both survived they would be forced to flee to Hyrule or another country and there they would have nothing. He couldn't do that to her.

Not here. Not now. In the end, they would have to split ways.

At Ganon's end.

A/N: yeah…it's been awhile. And the song I used in this chapter is 'Disposable Heroes' by Metallica off of the album _Master of Puppets_.


End file.
